Raimundo's secret admire xiaolin chronicles
by Danny the pixie
Summary: ok in the past I have been, bad at Writing but this has no mistakes, all capitalization, every thing should be correct, so read it and judge it
1. Chapter 1

One bright and sunny morning after Raimundo Pedrosa got up, he got dressed as usual, he joined his friends for training.

Clay doing his earth moves, Kimiko with her fire, Omi with his water and Ping pong with his, well what ever he did. where happy to see there friend was awake. after about an hour of training, fighting with clay, then omi, then kimiko along with ping pong, Raimundo decided to take a break, and go back to his room, Raimundo sat down on his bed and wiped the sweet from his forehead, when he looked to the right and saw a black heart shaped box sitting on his window sill, he eyed in curiously, because it had not been there before. he walked over to it and opened it. inside was one ticket to what looked like a play some where in china, and a small note that was in side had the word 'go' written on it.

Raimundo looked at it just plain confused. where did this come from, was it there before? and why would some one do this and for what reason, and most of all who would do this. Raimundo sat there puzzled,but then he smiled. "It has to be joke maybe from Clay or Omi" said Raimundo to him self. Dojo came around the corner and peeked into Raimundo's room. "hay, I made breakfast, come and get it while it's still hot" said Dojo smiling. Raimundo smiled, got up and walked into out of his room, making his way down the hall and into the kitchen. Omi,Clay,Kimiko,Ping pong and now Dojo where sitting down eating eggs, toast, and Omi had a bowl of cereal. Raimundo sat down and smiled. Clay who took notice of this smiled back.

"What" Clay said. "you know, and don't play dumb" said Raimundo still smiling. "Rai I really don't know what your talking about, but you sure are grinning from ear to ear" said Clay. Raimundos smile faded. "so you didn't put something in my room say as a prank, or as a joke?" asked Raimundo. Clay saw the expression on Raimundo's face and did the same. "no partner sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't do anything but wake up, train, and eat breakfast" said Clay looking at Raimundo. "ho, Omi how about you then?" asked Raimundo. "no, Raimundo, I did not do anything, why are you asking?" asked Omi. Raimundo looked at Omi long and hard, now the gears in his head where really turning. "ok, so Omi and Clay didn't do it, so, maybe Ping pong?" Raimundo said to him self as he looked over at Ping pong. "but he doesn't look guilty of anything and I know Kimiko of Dojo wouldn't do this kind of thing" thought Raimundo. "hay Rai are you ok" asked Kimiko. "yes, you look very confused?" said Ping pong.

"Oh, ya I'm ok, I'm just gonna skip breakfast today if you guys don't mind" said Raimundo getting up from his chair and walking out of the kitchen. all the dragons watched him as he left the table. "whats wrong with him, he looks as if he has green on his face" asked Omi. "you mean he looks he's turning green" said Clay "don't know" said Dojo. "I'm going to go check on him?" Dojo added following Raimundo down the hall.

Raimundo was in his room looking at the box, examining it wondering where in the world it came from. "how do I even know if it's for me" he said to him self. "hay Raimundo" said Dojo as he entered his room. Raimundo looked at him. "ya?" said Raimundo. "you alright?" asked Dojo. "no not really, I'm trying to figure out were this came from?" said Raimundo. Dojo hopped on the bed and looked at it, then he saw the ticket. "don't know, but this is a ticket for a play of Romeo and Juliet in, Tibet china" said Dojo. "so what does this mean?" asked Raimundo. "have no clue but who ever paid for this ticket paid a lot of money for it" said Dojo. "if you want kid, I wouldn't mind taking you" said Dojo. "ok, I guess if they paid a lot of money, but I still don't see why anyone would do this" said Raimundo still holding it in his hands. "come on kid your the handsome, Raimundo Pedrosa, wind Dragon of the temple, Is it really that surprising" said Dojo. "no I not" said Raimundo still looking at the box.

Later that day at around three Dojo and Raimundo left. they told the dragons where they where going but not why, or about the heart shaped box Raimundo had found in his room, Raimundo didn't really think they had to know, not because he didn't really want to tell them but simply because he didn't think it was important enough too. about an hour later Dojo and Raimundo arrived in Tibet at a huge fancy theater. "wow this is it" asked Raimundo. "ya" said Dojo. Dojo along with Raimundo where about to walk in when a man in a black and white tux stopped them. "hay are you Raimundo Pedrosa" he asked. "ya, why" asked Raimundo. "because I have very strict orders, to let you and only you in, no one else, so Dojo is it" said the man who seemed to be reading off of a card. "ya" said Dojo "I can't let you in, only you" said the man looking at Raimundo.

Raimundo looked at the man funny. now this was getting personal who knows him well enough, to know he has a Dragon, named Dojo. it was strange to say the least but he is known throughout the world so he pushed that thought off to the side. Raimundo walked in and found the number of the set, that was on the ticket and sat down. Raimundo was waiting for the play to start when a woman leaned his way. "hay are you Raimundo Pedrosa" she asked. "umm, ya" said Raimundo "here I think this is for you" she said handing what looked like a red envelope to him. Raimundo took it from her hands and eyed it before he opened it,. inside there was a small piece of paper sticking out. he grabbed it and turned it to where he could see it. it had one letter on it , A. is what it said. "ok, what" he said to him self flipping the letter from front to back doing his best to figure out what it meant. a man just then came on the stage of the play. Raimundo lifted his head, to look at the stage and was waiting for the play to start. "hello every one thank you for coming, tonight will be a little bit different from our usual out line play, we have been paid to do a five minute show event prior to our actual play. Raimundo looked at the stage now very interested in what he had heard. the man stepped down and the curtain went up, two people stepped on the stage. one was wearing a light green shirt and had what looked like a brown wig on. the other was wearing a white mask and was clothed in all black.

"Oh Raimundo, oh Raimundo, please, please have mercy on my soul, do you love me, can you love me, ever my dear" said the man in black. Raimundo watched this but wasn't sure what was going on. "oh, and who might you be, why are you here" said the man in green. Raimundo was obviously the man in green and the man in white was his secret admirer, or what Raimundo could only assume was his secret admirer. "I am but me, a fool at best" said the man in black. "yes but ye are also a male, a man" said the man in green. Raimundo stopped and became over overwhelmed with the feeling of shock. "wait, what!?" he said out loud by mistake. "hay young sir would you mind keeping it down, I'm trying to hear this" said a woman who was behind him. Raimundo looked back at her and didn't say anything he just slowly sat in his set. the two men on stage faced the crowd. "thank you, that's all for the act" said the the man in black as him and the man in green walked off the stage. Raimundo sat there and didn't really know what to say or do next. the man from before the act walked back on stage, and this time he was holding a white card.  
"Raimundo if you came and you want to see more, then go see the play in the place were you where born" the man said, and with that last word he walked off the stage again.


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2

"whao, whao whao partner, pardon me but would you mind saying that again?" asked Clay.

" it was a man, the person who I think, paid for my ticket, and did that play was a dude, dude!" said Raimundo who was obviously a bit up set. "wait a guy?" said Dojo. "ya" said Raimundo. "no wonder you didn't say much when you walked out" said Dojo. "so the person, who gave you the heart shaped box, and gave you the ticket to go to that play, is a man" said Omi. "yes, I mean I think so" said Raimundo. "that is most strange" said Omi. "so what are you going to do Raimundo?" asked Ping pong. "I don't know I mean I really want to go but at the same time, I just I don't know" said Raimundo. "well personally I think its sweet" said Kimiko. everyone looked at her strangely. "Kimiko my friend, what do you mean?" asked Omi. "well I mean who ever did this obviously cares for you, and put a lot of effort into this, so I think the least you could do is see who it is" said Kimiko. Raimundo looked at Kimiko. "well I guess your right, so the only thing left to do is head to Brazil" said Raimundo. every one was silent for a minute. "Raimundo I hope you do not mind me asking but can we come with you" asked Clay. everyone turned their attention to the earth, cow boy.

"I guess but why?" asked Raimundo. "well I don't know just, curious is all" said Clay. "yes I agree with Clay, I would also like to go, if that is ok with you Raimundo" said Omi. "me to" said Ping pong. "aa, why not, I mean no shen gong wu has become active in over a month, so I guess it couldn't hurt" said kimiko. "ok I mean, I don't care as long as you guys are on bored" said Raimundo.

"cool, so I guess this means we are all going to see a play tomorrow" said Kimiko. "ya" said Raimundo. "yaaa this will be quite fun" said Ping pong smiling and jumping.

The next day, all five monks got up and did chores as usual before they left. "so is everything clean" Dojo asked the monks who where standing out side. "yap just finished the last of the dishes" said Kimiko. "ok" said Dojo as he changed into his giant form. "ok kids hop on" said Dojo. every one did as Dojo asked and the next thing they knew they where all up in the air heading to Brazil.

when Dojo landed out side of the theater that was hosting the play he could not believe who was standing there as a matter of fact they all couldn't. as the Dragons hopped off one by one they walked up to non other than Chase Young and shadow. "Chase and Shadow what are you guys doing here?" asked Raimundo. "we should be asking you the same question" said chase. "wait Raimundo Pedrosa, your R.P" said Shadow. "ya I guess, why and what do mean by R.P" asked Raimundo. " some anonymous person sent put a package of one hundred thousand dollars on my front door step and told us to stand here at exactly this time, and to give R.P this little card right here" said chase looking at Raimundo.

"hold on some one paid you how much?" said Dojo with his jaw hitting the floor along with the other monks. "yes I thought to be very odd and suspicious, so I came" said Chase. Raimundo didn't know what to say he was both very flattered and embarrassed. "what does the card say" asked Raimundo. "nothing much just pice" said Chase. "pice but what does that mean" asked Raimundo. "Don't know, I thought it to be very strange" said Shadow. ok so now Raimundo had two clues as to who was doing this but what could the word pice and the letter A. mean, this just confused him all the more. and the look on his face caught Chases attention. "why are you all here" asked Chase. "that's non of your business last time I checked" said Raimundo. "come on Rai, lets just go inside" said Clay who was starting to head in. "hold on, you aren't going any where till you tell me what's going on" said Chase smiling. "come on Chase, lets not do this here, we really don't feel like fighting" said Kimiko. "no, not till one of you six tells me why your here" said Chase. "oh ok, I guess it's not that important, just I have a secret admirer, it's the same person who wrote on that card and sent you that package" said Raimundo.

"Oh, thats sweet, so what's this girl like" asked Shadow. "oh well, it's not a" Omi was about to say but Raimundo stopped him. "hay a,a, Omi, we d-don't really know, remember secret admirer" said Raimundo quickly. he was a little embarrassed being hit on by a guy. "hmm sounds interesting I think we will join you, what do you think Shadow" said Chase. " why not could be fun" said Shadow smiling. "come on Raimundo, after you" said Chase. Raimundo smiled nervously and walked in everyone else following behind him. when he walked in two men in black and white tuxedo's where waiting for him. "hay are you Raimundo Pedrosa" the man asked. "yes he is " said Ping pong. "oh, you brought people, wait do we have enough sets for that" the guy said to the guy he was standing beside of. "umm I don't know I wasn't told there where gonna be more people" said the other guy. "I'm sorry is there a problem" said Chase. "umm, we have a special set reserved just for you up on the balcony, but the rest of you may have to stand" said the man. "that's fine, we don't mind" said Kimiko. "ok then all of you follow me" said one of he men leading Raimundo along with everyone else up to a nice set, with a killer view. "wow Pedrosa I have to say I'm actually very impressed" said Chase. "ya, what ever just keep it down will ya" said Raimundo looking down waiting for the play to start. a man much like the one at the last theater came up on the stage and said. "hello lades and gentlemen, tonight will be something special, someone paid for a small play before our main play, this one is ten minutes long so enjoy" said the man as he smiled and walked of stage.

just as last time the curtain came up and two people came on stage they seemed to be dressed just like the men last time. there was a guy in a green shirt and a guy in a black shirt, and in a white mask. "oh, Raimundo, Raimundo comparisons are so fluently done when it comes to you, I know I am but a fool, but please find some form of compassion for me in that fiery bright, soul of yours, your so full of life like a beautiful green garden that's bursting out in the illuminating rays that one would call sun light, your skin I think to touch, and even though I know how I feel is some what a mistake, is some what wrong, I can't help but to think to my self, what would happen if you, and I became some what one, would you even, could you ever become the very thing I awake for, for the rest of my ever waking life" said the man in the mask. "wow who ever this girl is she's a real poet" said Chase who was some what taken back by what he was hearing. "yes I'm getting chills just listening to this" said Shadow feeling the same. "but you, your but a man, I could never be interested in some one like you" said the man in a green shirt. Shadow and Chase both looked at Raimundo and you could tell they where both a bit surprised. Shadow let out a laugh followed by laughing and then Chase started to as well. "a man" said Chase smiling with that evil amused smile of his. "yes ok, yes my secret admirer is a guy big dill" said Raimundo who was obviously irritated at being picked on. "no big dill, I beg to differ" said Shadow laughing. "I do as well, famous xiaolin wind Dragon, heart throb, handsome Raimundo Pedrosa, popular with the women of to days age is being followed by some man who has a huge boy crush on him" said Chase. "oh, shut up it's not like I'm actually considering going on a date or something with this person" said Raimundo. "ya, that's probably best I mean, who ever he Is he sounds way out of your league" said Chase continuing to giggle. Raimundo looked up at Chase obviously very insulted.

"can you just be quite and watch the rest of the show" said Raimundo. "yes sure, but only because I feel bad for this man" said Chase turning his attention back to the play. "yes but I am a man with deep feeling and thought, even though I do not show it on the out side, I know I do tend to make a mess of things all of the time" said the man in the mask. "yes, but if ye do, I wish to know who you are please, oh please reveal yourself to me" said the man in the green. "my name, you ask my name, I will not give it to you here, but I will tell you were to go to find out, who I am, walk down the street, just a block or two, there in the shadows an old friend waits for you" said the man in the mask. just then the two men turned to the crowd. "thank you all for watching. have a good night" said the man in the green shirt, as him and the man in the mask walked off stage.

"well we know where to go now" said Dojo. "yes, it would seem so" said Omi. "come on, lets go" said Raimundo as he got up and walked out of the theater with every one one following behind him including Chase and Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

ch. 3

Raimundo, along with all the Xiaolin Dragons, Dojo, Chase and Shadow, walked down the street, doing there best to find what friend the actors where talking about. " so what did he mean by friend?" asked Dojo. "Don't know" said Raimundo. they all keep walking Down the street until they heard a familiar Voice call them. " Xiaolin Dragons what are you doing with Chase young" said the voice. all of them looked to the left and saw Katnappe and Tubbimura. "us, what are you guys doing here?" asked Raimundo. "our wu got stolen by someone and we where told if we wanted them back we had to stand here with flowers" said Katnappe holding up a big bokeh of roses "and apparently a box of chocolates" said Tubbimura holding a box of chocolates. "let me guess their for R.P" said Raimundo. "umm, yes how did you know" said Katnappe. "because they are for me" said Raimundo walking up to them and taking the gifts from their hands. "oh and umm here" said Katnappe giving Raimundo a card. Raimundo looked at it and it had the letters J.-c.-k.-s.-r. below that it said, find me at the Eiffel tower, I will be waiting for you.

"humm, hay Dojo, we have to take a trip to the Eiffel tower in France" said Raimundo. "oh my home country " said Ping pong happily jumping up and down. "ya" said Raimundo. "hold on what is this about, and why where those flowers sent to you" asked Katnappe. "Raimundo has a secret admirer" said Chase smiling at Katnappe. "ho really" said Katnappe. "wow, some one would still our wu, just to do this for you, if you ask me it's a wast of time" Katnappe added. "well I don't think so, I mean to be honest it's kind of sweet, even if it does up set me a little that some of my wu got taken away" Said Tubbimura. "ya I think so to" said Raimundo who was smiling at the gifts. Chase along with Shadow and every else looked at Raimundo funny. "I thought you said you weren't considering dating this person" said Omi with out a smile on his face.

" I-I'm not , I mean I'm just very grateful" said Raimundo. " you sure, because the look on your face is starting to worry me partner" said clay looking at Raimundo funny. "if you want my honest opinion, I think you should consider it" said Shadow. Raimundo, Chase and all of the xiaolin dragons looked at Shadow. "Shadow?" said Chase. "why?" said Raimundo. "because, this person Is obviously crazy about you, why not go for it, life is short,well for you anyway and to find someone who would be willing to put forth this much effort just to please you, is rare" said Shadow. " I think Shadow over there is right whats the big dill, it's just some girl right, and if she's stupid enough to go after you the least you can do is go on one date with her" said Katnappe rolling her eyes. Chase smiled a giggled a little and Raimundo just looked to the ground, you could tell he was angry. "what?" said Tubbimura. "it's a dude not a chick" said Raimundo looking up at them. "oh" they both said a bit shocked. then much like Chase and Shadow they bust out laughing. "huu, can we just get going" asked Raimundo. "ya" said Dojo changing. "we'll see you there xiaolin warriors, Katnappe and Tubbimura I'm feeling very generous if you two wanted to come as well, I wouldn't mind bringing you along for the ride" said Chase smiling. "aa, why not, got nothing better to do" said Katnappe. "ya, not much going on here for me either" said Tubbimura. "ya, now it's a party" said Kimiko sarcastically.

"come on kids" said Dojo as all of them hopped on and Dojo rode off. about another hour later they all came just a few feet away from the Eiffel tower. Chase along with, Shadow, Katnappe and Tubbimura where waiting for him at the bottom. Dojo landed and once again they all got off. "took you all long enough" said Chase. "sorry we don't have dark and evil powers, to disappear where ever we want" said Omi sarcastically. "just be quiet and come on " said Chase as he started walking over to the tower. everyone else followed behind him. after about ten minutes they all came to the bottom of the tower, and wouldn't you know it Wuya was waiting there, she didn't really notice them until Raimundo said her name. "Wuya?" said Raimundo. Wuya looked at them "hay,what are you all doing here and, why are you with Chase, and Shadow" said Wuya. "never mind that, why are you here and why isn't Spicer with you " asked Raimundo. "well because, Jack said he had something he had to do to day, he's been acting really strange this last month, and I'm here because some one sent me a letter, telling me if I stood here holding this they would give me wu, wait why am I telling you all this and I asked you first" said Wuya. "I'm here for that letter, can I please see it" asked Raimundo. "wait your R.P" said Wuya. "yes now just give it to me" said Raimundo grabbing it away from Wuya's ghostly hands. "what does it say?" asked Clay. "come up on the tower, to the very top and please come alone" said Raimundo. "wait Rai I don't really know about this" said Clay. "well I mean what am I gonna do, just not go after all of this" said Raimundo.

"ok, go but yell if anything goes wrong" said Clay. "ya and when you come back let us know what he looks like" said Kimiko. "ok I will" said Raimunndo as he stepped into the elevator pushed the button and started to go up.

"well that's interesting " said Chase. "yes very" said Shadow. "so wait that was for Raimundo?" asked Wuya. "yap from his secret admirer" said Ping pong.

Raimundo walked out into this beautiful scenery, it was set just perfect, just as the sun was setting. their was one table with two candles, and Christmas lights where placed all around the out side of the tower. "have a set loser" Raimundo heard a all to familiar tone say he as he turned around and saw Jack Spicer standing there. "oh great, its you I thought you had some where else to be" said Raimundo. Jack avoided eye contact with Raimundo. "Just sit down and lets get this over with" said Jack. Raimundo rolled his eyes and did as Jack asked. "so did someone offer to pay you wu to be here to" said Raimundo Jack didn't really answer, he Just looked down. "hello Spicer I'm talking to you" said Raimundo harshly. Jack got out a pen and a sheet of paper. and scooted it to Raimundo. Raimundo looked at Jack both with anger at not answering him and confusion at the sheet of paper. he looked down and read this "you are so wonderful, I don't know how this happened one day I'm hating you and the next I find you enchanting, I hate the way I feel about you, and I don't know why I feel this way, I have never been into guys before, and when I first started to have feelings for you I denied them like crazy, thinking to my self and telling my self I was just sick or something, but as time went on I just couldn't hide from myself any more, as you know I hide from many things, and I guess you can only wait so long till you face the truth, I like you a lot, more then Just an enemy and way more then just a friend, I don't know why this happened and especially with you, but It did and It won't go away, I know you don't have a very high opinion of me but, I really like you, your so sweet kind, and brave, and it took a lot of money and selling a lot of the technology but I finally got you here, you are for some reason the most breath taking, and most amazing and incredible person to me lately, and I'm sorry for taking you on this wild goose chase just to tell you this but, I just wanted to prove to you how much I really liked you from" it stopped there, Raimundo smiled and was touched by this letter.

"maybe, I, I can give this person a chance after all, I mean I've never really been into guys either but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, plus no ones ever done this for me before I'm very touched" he said in side his head. Jack looked at Raimundo and got out another sheet of paper and wrote on it. then he slid it over to Raimundo. "you actually like it?" said the piece of paper. "yes hay but wait who's this from, he never wrote his name" Raimundo said looking at jack for an answer. Jack looked at raimundo then leaded across from him and wrote on the piece of paper again. "give me all the clues you have" it said.

Raimundo looked at jack strangely and handed all the three little clues of paper to him. Jack ripped one of the three clues of paper up. "hay what are you doing!" exclaimed Raimundo. Jack then got up out of his seat walked up behind Raimundo and nealt down a little just above his shoulder, and started to arrange the letters at the end of the word from. Raimundos eyes shot wide open at what he had seen and then Raimundo fell to the floor unconscious. Jack made an upset face. "well that was rude" said Jack as he walked into the elevator and pushed the button.

every one else was waiting down the at the bottom. "Raimundo sure is taking a long a time?" said Clay. "yes he is I am getting worried" said Omi. "hay look some one is coming Down" said Dojo pointing to the elevator. the elevator doors opened and jack came out. "Jack?" said Whya. "Spicer what are you doing here" said Chase. "same as you guys, oh and whya I'm going away for a while, by the way, you might wanna go check on your stupid friend, xiaolin losers, hes up there on the roof passed out" said Jack walking away casually with his hands in his pockets. "what!" said Kimiko. "come on lets go" said Ping pong. running into the elevator. "come on lets see what going on" said chase with on real reaction to what Jack had just said. "we are right behind you" said Shadow following Chase into the elevator along with Katnappe and Tubbimura. "how long will you be gone?" asked Wuya. "about a month or two" said Jack "but Jack what will I do with out you, I need you for wu" said Wuya angry. "don't know, and Don't care" Jack added who was facing the other way. Wuya was mad, but she went into the elevator along with chase and the others. maybe she could talk Katnappe into getting wu for her.

when the Dragons finally got to the top they ran out "Raimundo" they all said running up to him as he was on the floor, Raimundo opened his eyes wide and just looked up at his friends not really saying anything. Chase walked out and looked at Raimundo curiously, then he took notice of the paper on the table and walked up to it. he looked it over carefully, reading in word for word then his eyes shot wide open. "OH MY GOD" said Chase looking at the paper with a face that screamed surprise. "what" said Shadow who walked up to it and took a look at it as well. "WHAT, NO WAY!" yelled Shadow. all the dragons got up from Raimundo and walked up to chase. "what is it , is it another clue" said Kimiko looking at the paper. "yes, is it" asked Omi looking at the paper as well. clay, Dojo and Ping pong where all behind them and where reading the paper too. "what are you all looking at" said Wuya making her way over to the dragons. "ya" said Katnappe as her and Tubbimura made their way over to the paper. Clays eyes became wide along with every one elses. "OH" said Clay completely surprised. "It IT, I" was all Wuya could muster out. from J. A. c. k. s. picer.

that's what it said

the end! how did I do?


End file.
